Yin and Yang Series: The Rise of Yin and Yang
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: Life has not always been easy for the mutant orphan Bianca DuBois, but everything changes when she is adopted by the famous Black Widow. In her new life, she meets many new people that she will make lasting bonds with. The first is a certain silver tongued trickster and his Asgardian family. Next comes a well known playboy. The last two are a scientist and a boy scout.
1. Prologue: History

**The Rise of Yin and Yang Prologue**

 **History**

 **Hello my lovelies, I am sorry for the big time gap between updates but I am currently getting into the swing of being back at college. I am working on my other stories, but I have had this story written out for some time now and seeing the new Captain America: Civil War has given me the incentive to putting this on. Anyways, that was all I had to say before posting this story so without further ado, I give you the first installment of the Ying and Yang Series.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Rise of Yin and Yang o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Most of you who are reading this story already know about the Avengers and how they saved the world countless times. You would also know that SHIELD or Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division employed them until they broke off on their own. What you probably did not know about the Avengers is that they have a seventh member. That seventh member is me, Agent Bianca Angelique DuBois of SHIELD aged sixteen. I know people would say that I am way too young to be an agent, much less an Avenger, and I agree with them to a fault. I am different than any normal sixteen year old. Not only was I raised to be an agent, but I am a mutant as well. My agent training began in my hometown of Paris, France. In Paris near the Palais Garnier, there was the Eagle Eye Orphanage where SHIELD agents were employed to take in orphans and train them to be future agents. However, not just any orphan could be accepted into the orphanage. They had to have extraordinaire _(extraordinary)_ skills that set them apart from other children. Each child admitted into the orphanage either had enhanced strength, incroyable _(incredible)_ intelligence, a coupu le couffle _(breathtaking)_ speed and agility, and above all else they had to have unwavering loyalty and a wit to rival acier _(steel)_. Or in my case, posses mutant abilities. As soon as the children were able to walk, talk, and read, they were groomed to be agents by learning hand to hand combat, mixed martial arts, strategy, stealth, survival, modern foreign languages, basic school subjects, and how to handle a large variety of weapons. My training, as you would guess, differed from the others with an added lesson that they lacked. I was taught how to harness and control my powers from a witch by the name of Agatha Harkness. She also showed me how to call my familiar who ended up being a silvery wolf with bright blue eyes that same shade as mine. It was also thanks to her that I was able to keep my alternate personality Yang from emerging. It seemed that my powers were too much for one person so another was created. Or that was my first thought. While I had a calm deposition, Yang had a more violent one. After a few sessions with Agatha, Yang and I managed to coexist peacefully for the most part with Yang slipping out when I'm extremely angry or unconscious. As I went about my training, I learned of Dr. Bruce Banner and the Hulk. At first I was happy that someone else suffered from the same thing that I did. But when I actually thought about it, I felt bad for my happiness and my heart ached for him. I had someone to help me with my situation, but he had no one. When I came to this realization, I vowed to someday help him overcome his own hurdle.

* * *

As for when I became an agent, I was employed by SHIELD at fourteen upon my graduating training. At first I was **so** nervous being amongst agents older than me who also happened to have way more experience, but two certain people helped me past it. These agents, my future teammates, are Hawkeye and Black Widow. I was assigned to their team as soon as I stepped foot on the SHIELD home base. Both of them were a little wary of a new member to their team of two, but they violently opposed me when they learned I was only fourteen years old. They said and I quote,

"We don't want to be responsible for the death of a child."

At first I was really hurt at their rejection and lack of faith in me, but in the end it only served to make me strive to show them what I could do. It wasn't until one of our first missions that I was able to prove my worth.

"DuBois, we're wanted for a mission," Hawkeye told me from the ground while I floated in the air sitting in the lotus position.

"Merci Clint," I smiled down at him as I lowered to the ground.

"Suit up."

With a flash of my black and white magic, I switched out my workout clothes for a special uniform I had received from Charles Xavier to accommodate my powers.

"I'm ready."

And like that the both of us ventured out to Fury's office to find Black Widow standing opposite Director Fury who had three files set out on his desk.

"Directeur Fury, Widow," I greeted the both of them, coming to stand beside Widow.

"Now that the whole team is here," Fury began with his hands steepled on top of the files.

"You can take care of some business in Hungary. You leave now and you will be briefed by these files."

With that each of us were handed a folder containing the details of our mission. As usual Hawkeye and Black Widow were the pilots of the quinjet while I sat on one of the benches in the back. While I sat through the flight, I read the debriefing packet Fury gave me. It turned out that we were heading for Budapest, Hungary to take down an organization called SCORPIO that was causing SHIELD grief. We were to eliminate their headquarters and then gather information on the other branches so that we could nip the organization in the bud. I accepted my mission heartily, but I couldn't help but wonder what they had done to warrant this kind of treatment.

"So this is how it's going to go," Widow spoke up as we neared our target.

"Hawkeye and I are going inside. Yin, you are to watch the perimeter and terminate any possible threats that try to enter the compound. Got it?"

" _Oui (_ Yes _)_ ," I deflated after hearing my job. I was so hoping that I would be an active part of the plan and show them my abilities.

"Good."

A half hour later Hawkeye and Widow landed the quinjet and I ventured through the body of the quinjet to take a quick scope of the area to make sure we were clear.

" _Nous sommes claires (_ We're clear _)_ ," I told my teammates when I regrouped with them.

"Good," Hawkeye congratulated me.

"Now find a roost and keep watch."

I inwardly pouted but none the less flew up to an alcove a top a roof across from the compound and watched my teammates enter the building by themselves. To pass the time, I looked over the map of the estate to memorize all the routes in case my teammates needed assistance. Just as I had finished memorizing the layout, I heard a crackle come through the com link in my ear. My training immediately kicked in and I spoke into it.

"Widow, 'Awkeye, are you alright. What'z 'appening?"

There was a garbled, staticy response over the com that had me even more worried for my teammates. Should I go in, I mused while weighing my options. But my orders are to watch the vicinity. In the end, the need to help outweighed my order. Fuck it, they need help.

"Sit tigh' you two," I said into the com. "I'm 'eading in to 'elp."

"No," came Hawkeye's voice over the crackle. "To….dangerous…"

I ignored his warning and melted into the shadows to venture off into the compound.

As soon as I entered the building, I could see and hear all of the chaos that my partners had caused. Numerous guards garbed in black and maroon flew the hallways shouting orders while the others created a mindless background noise. _Putain (_ Damn _)_. After some searching, I finally found my teammates being swarmed by roughly a hundred guards that were armed to the teeth. It seemed like numerous other people took the place of all the ones they struck down. By the time I entered the clearing, Hawkeye had shot his last arrow and Widow was being steadily overrun by them. _Tout fous (_ Damn it all _)_! Anger and a sense of protectiveness welled up inside of me at the sight of this, which stirred the dormant Yang.

 _ **Vell hello Bianca**_ , she purred softly in my mind. _**Did you get yourself in a tight bind?**_

 _ **Now iz not ze time Yang**_ , I retorted. _**I 'ave to 'elp my teammates-**_

 _ **You could let me take over.**_

 _ **But-**_

 _ **Zey're losing zeir ground Bianca**_ , she reminded me in a mocking, sing song voice. Conflicting emotions arose at her proposition that had me nibbling on my bottom lip. I wanted to help my teammates, but I knew I lacked the will to kill my enemies if I needed to. Yang could, but bad things happened when I let her have control. But I don't have much of a choice, I reminded myself while watching my failing partners.

 _ **Tick tock**_ , Yang mocked with her heavy Russian accent biting into each word. Thoughts raced through my mind but my answer came quickly.

 _ **Alright Yang, but I want to be able to be conscious for everything.**_

 _ **Your vish iz my command Yin.**_

Instead of waiting for the change, I launched myself in the middle of the swarm of guards. Many of them stopped to stare at me like I was some new species. Even the enemies surrounding Widow and Hawkeye paused in their attacks. "Yin!" Widow shouted at me as I felt my body pulse with the change and Yang came to the forefront of my mind.

"Get out of here! This was not part of your orders!"

"I'm not her," Yang smirked. "I'm Yang."

Widow visibly paled at Yang's words when our appearance changed to match Yang instead of mine.

"Get her!" one of the guards shouted before a group of the sea of people raced at me. Another smirk made its way to our lips while our body sank into a fighting stance and made Yang's black magic dance across my palms.

 _ **I'm going to enjoy zis**_ , Yang chuckled before our body launched at our opponents. The first line of people were slashed across their chests so deep that their blood sprayed from their bodies, coating the ground with rich, deep red blood. A giggle escaped my body that told if Yang's immense joy at the demise of our enemies. I myself felt so horrible as I watched the victims struggle for breath. The next batch had our claws plunged deep into their chests, making ruby red blood gush from their lips. Yang revelled in the agony she caused. Her once playful giggles morphing into peals of insane laughter. Shame and guilt bloomed in my conscience at the realization that I let Yang loose on all these poor people.

* * *

Within minutes, Yang had slaughtered all but one of the swarm that had dominated the space previously. Our eyes locked with the terrified green eyes of the last member of SCORPIO as he fell flat on his ass. Nothing caused our gaze to waver from his even as I pulled our partially glove covered hand out from the head of the man we had just killed causing the corpse to crumple to the ground.

"Vell hello," Yang greeted the man soothingly. After a minute of digging through the man's mind, we were able to come up with all of the info we needed. That information being his name, his position in the SCORPIO organization (it turned out he was the head of the whole organization), the locations of the other SCORPIO bases, and the names of the bosses who ran those branches.

 _ **Alright Yang**_ , I thought. _**We 'ave ze information we need. Can't we-**_

My words were instantly cut off when we both saw just what the SCORPIO organization did. They captured vulnerable mutants, whether they had a family or not, and experimented on them. Both of our bloods boiled at seeing our brothers and sisters treated like lab rats.

 _ **Fuck killing him quickly Yin. I'll make him pay for how he treated our brethren.**_

Our combined rage was too much for me to try to push down which sapped all of my will to object to Yang's methods. A smirk came to our face when Yang met no resistance from me. I knew I would regret this later, but I simply did not care at the moment.

"So, William Barbage," Yang drawled lazily to hide her barely contained fury while she wrapped a blood covered arm around our waist and rose a blood soaked hand to our lips. I could tell that just the sight of Yang was enough to have the man shaking in fear.

"I hear you have tortured defenseless mutants."

Yang watched on in delight as the man in front of us swallowed thickly and weakly look up into our eyes.

"What of it?" he demanded. "I can't feel pain so torture won't work."

A feral grin stretched our lips at his comment. This was not a challenge for Yang. She favored mental torture to simply ripping a man to pieces. She said that they died way too quickly for her tastes.

" **Physical** torture," Yang pointed out gleefully. "Mental torture is something else entirely."

Yang's excitement grew as the man tensed to ready himself for the oncoming onslaught.

Both Black Widow and Hawkeye watched entranced by the wild and dangerous form of Yang. They could not believe the change that had occurred right before their eyes. The once childish and carefree Yin had transformed into a scary and intimidating Yang. Yin's once mocha skin had paled to a creamy alabaster. White hair with black streaks had inverted to black with white streaks. Bright blue eyes then turned a brilliant blood red. Her long white and black cape had changed to black with a white fringe. As a final touch Yin's white with black lining leotard with a sweetheart neckline and a diamond cut out at her stomach along with white with black cuffs thigh high high heeled boots, white with black cuff gloves to her upper arm, and a silver decorative belt around her hips changed to a skimpy black with white trim crop top, black with white cuffs gloves that went to her upper arm and only covered the backs of her hands, a low rise black with white trim skirt that went to her ankles with slits up to her thighs, mid thigh length black high heeled boots that had marquise shaped cut outs along the top of the boots, and the same silver belt around her hips. At first they were worried about her, but they were shocked when they saw how the ease at which Yang dispatched all of the opposition. They were in no way, shape, or form ready for the grotesque way their enemies were offed. Before they knew it, all but one of the members of SCORPIO was still alive. Yang seemed pleased with the terror emanating from the man as she pulled the arm that had previously been lodged in a man's skull back causing thick, red blood to spray back on her figure. From how far back Widow and Hawkeye stood from Yang, they could not pick up the soft words she uttered. All they could hear was the loud voice of the man.

"What of it? I can't feel pain so torture won't work."

A smile, if it could be called that, born from nightmares graced Yang's lips which sent shivers down the two seasoned assassins' spines. They saw the man tense under Yang's gaze which had them anticipating Yang's next move. All they saw from Yang was the way her red eyes glowed like embers right before a yelp of pain passed through the man's lips. Hawkeye and Black Widow grew confused at the exchange between Yang and the man. Yang was not doing anything to the man yet he was crying out in pain.

"What's going on?" Hawkeye voiced to his partner as the last member of SCORPIO headquarters screamed bloody murder due to seemingly nothing before them. Black Widow's eyebrows furrowed in thought while she mentally reread Yin/Yang's file. Full given name:Bianca Angelique DuBois. Age: 14. Height: 5'0". Abilities: Flight, advanced telekinesis, telepathy, thought projection, astral projection, magic (healing, light, dark, spells), and phasing through walls. Side note: Yang. When Agent Dubois's body is under stress or if she is unconscious, her alternate personality Yang surfaces. Not much is known about Yang but you are advised to tread lightly and with caution.

"The only thing that could be happening is that Yang is using her telepathy," Black Widow confessed. "She could either be torturing him mentally or she could be forcefully ripping the information from his mind."

In minutes Yang's eyes had stopped glowing and the man had slumped down in his seated position, staring blankly at the world around him. Yang gave a 'tsk' of distaste before the man's head exploded from the inside. Bits of blood, flesh, and brain flee from the explosion, which soaked the femme fatale even more blood while she looked bored. Even though Yang was shorter than the other two, her attitude made her seem inches taller.

"I have gotten names of de head of other branches of SCORPIO and locations," Yang reported once she had hovered over to her teammates.

"Thank you Agent DuBois," Black Widow praised after being reported to in her native accent.

"You have done your job well."

"Can we have Bianca back?" Hawkeye ventured hopefully. The look Yang gave him could have set him in fire with its intensity.

"Only if Widow wishes," she spat at the male. "I don't listen to male scum like you."

Hawkeye's eyebrows rose is surprise while Widow kept a straight face.

"Would you please revert back to Yin," Widow requested this time. "She is the one who we started this mission with so she is the one we have to return with."

"As you wish Widow."

The revert happened quicker than the transformation, leaving behind a shocked Yin in place of Yang. Wide blue eyes took in her surroundings before her legs gave out from under her.

"Agent DuBois?" Hawkeye called out hesitantly.

"I...I killed zem," Yin gasped out in disbelief. "I killed zem and enjoyed it."

The two field agents had nothing to say to the distressed teen. They could not even begin to comprehend her situation. Yin shook violently as she curled in on herself and clutched harshly at her white hair. Not once did she scream or shout. She only suffered in silence. Gradually her hands slid down her face from her hair until she was able to stand. Her face was blank of emotion and her hands hung lifelessly at her sides.

"We should 'ead back to ze quinjet," she said in a monotonous voice. "I 'ave to give ze information I managed to acquire."

All Hawkeye and Black Widow could do was look at each other over the sight Yin presented. Her body language may suggest that she collected herself, but the blood marring her hair, face, and body said otherwise.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Rise of Yin and Yang o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well, there is the prologue for the first installment. Remember, this takes place during the Iron Man 2 movie and Thor with bits of The Incredible Hulk, and the last bit of Captain America: The First Avenger. Hopefully you will like this. Feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm if you have a question, comment, or concern. Remember, reviews are magic! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Family

**The Rise of Yin and Yang Chapter One**

 **A New Family**

 **Here is the next update. There are no author notes in the beginning because of how close the updates are so I will let you go on to reading the next update.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Rise of Yin and Yang o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In the long run, the information I had given Director Fury ended every single trace of SCORPIO and managed to save hundreds of mutants. Of course I was at every raid to help calm the mutants as they were rescued. I even accompanied them on the trip to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Although, every time I went, the professor always extended an invitation for me to which I declined every time. Even though I had the mishap in Budapest, I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world. Especially on days like today when my team had the day off. Because I had nothing else to do, Black Widow and Hawkeye invited me to the movies. Upon much insisting, we decided to watch Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. We all agreed to going to the latest showing, so we had virtually all day together.

"So, Bianca," Hawkeye spoke up after they had picked me up.

"What would you have done if we hadn't asked you to a movie?"

"Worked out," I shrugged. "Read. Not much else."

Both Widow's and Hawkeye's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" Widow ventured.

"Because I come from an orphanage zat raises SHIELD agents. We don't 'ave much time to socialize. We were encouraged to focus only on our studies and nothing else so we could graduate to become SHIELD agents."

"No friends?" Hawkeye questioned in disbelief.

" _Non_ (No)," I smiled sadly. "Most of us were vicious in our competition. It kind of put off any attempt ov friendship."

"And no parental figures?" Widow clarified.

" _Aucu_ (None)."

"Then how are you so happy and nice?" Hawkeye asked in pure astonishment.

"I guess it is because of Yang and I," I mused. "We are different sides of ze same coin. I am ze positive feelings while Yang iz ze negative. When I was developing dese new powers, I was all alone in support. Maybe I was so desperate for a companion zat I created 'er."

Silence settled on our group after my little rant which made me worry. Did I say too much? I had finally gotten them to open up to being more than just my partners and I could have just ruined it. I found myself nibbling on my bottom lip anxiously while my hands found a lock of hair to play with due to my nervousness.

"Bianca, what is your favorite breakfast food?" Hawkeye blurted out.

"Euh, waffles or pancakes."

"Good."

With that Hawkeye ushered us into a Denny's.

"Why are we 'ere?" I breathed in awe at the atmosphere around us.

"I saw how you were eyeing the cinnamon roll pancakes."

My eyes widened at his confession. He noticed?

"Hawk-,"

"Nope. Today I am Uncle Clint and Natasha is your mother."

A blush settled on my cheeks as I looked at my teammates. I had a mother and an uncle for a day?! _Quelle journée fatou_ (What a joyous day)!

"Merci O-Oncle Clint, Ma-Maman."

" _Là nous allons_ (There we go)!" Oncle Clint cheered, putting an arm around my shoulders and a hand on my opposite shoulder. "Let's go get us a table."

Now that I thought about how a daughter acted towards their mother, I remembered that they always held their mother's hand. Do I hold her hand? Would she let me? Yo try to act like a real daughter, I held my hand out to Wid-Maman. She looked surprised at my action then looked at my hand skeptically. What's wrong? Was I not supposed to do this? Was I wrong? Did she not want to hold my hand? I could feel my face fall as I retracted my hand only to have her take it. My face must have betrayed my shock for Maman smiled at me.

"You're my daughter for today so I should act like a mother."

I couldn't contain my grin that broke out on my lips.

" _Bon, Maman_ (Alright, Mom)."

We were then led to a booth by our waitress who handed us our menus.

"Hello, my name is Lacy and I will be your waitress today," the brunette greeted us warmly. "What would you like to drink?"

"Lemon water," Maman said.

"Dr. Pepper," Oncle Clint added.

"I'll 'ave a 'Awaiian Tropical smoothie."

"Can do," she smiled at us. "I'll be back shortly with your drinks and then I 'll take your orders."

"I already know what I'm getting," I smiled while I put my menu down. Both Oncle Clint and Maman cracked smiles and a small laugh at my comment while they scanned their own menus. In minutes our orders were taken and they were brought out. As soon as the smell of the pancakes met my nose, I dug into my breakfast of cinnamon roll pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and toast.

"So Bianca, I was wondering why your are wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt on your day off," Maman piped up.

"Zat's because zey are ze only type of clothes zat I own. Us orphans from ze Eagle Eye Orphanage are supplied with our clothes and everyone regardless of gender, are supplied cargo pants and t-shirts."

"Really?" Oncle Clint questioned. "You don't think about buying clothes or anything else?"

"Non. We were supplied what we needed an zat was it."

"Then I know where we're going after breakfast," Maman stated.

"Where?" I asked, pausing in eating my food.

"You'll see," she assured me.

"Here," Oncle Clint offered while wiping my face with a napkin.

"Merci," I blushed as I took the napkin to finish cleaning my face. "I'm usually not zis messy."

"Do you usually eat things like this?" Maman challenged.

"Well, non."

"It's not surprising," Oncle Clint commented. "You're a teenager that was denied a childhood."

I could only frown as I finished my meal and my smoothie. Had I really miss that much? Was a childhood free of training really that great? Absentmindedly I reached for my wallet to grab my debit card to pay for my meal when I felt a hand on mine. The hand was soft but firm so it had to be Maman's. When I looked up, I saw Maman's kind green eyes staring back.

"It's alright Bianca. I have your bill."

"But-,"

"No buts young lady. Today you are to act like a teenager and let me buy you some girl clothes."

"Maman, I-,?

All she did was give me a look that had me sighing and putting my wallet back in my pants pocket. A triumphant look settled on Maman's face as she scooped up my check along with her own and followed Oncle Clint to the register.

* * *

When we stepped foot into the mall, the first thing that hit me was the noise. Almost immediately my instincts kicked in due to all of the people and the loud noises around me. My eyes snapped to every moving thing around me to try to access the possible dangers around me as well as the possible exits. To our left was an electronics store with people filing in and out amongst the people looking around. Okay, no threat there. To the right was a group of girls talking animatedly and giggling. Not a threat, my brain registered despite the inferiority I had looking at their nice, girly clothes. Is that what I am supposed to act like, I wondered in sadness at the scene. Is this what teenagers do?

"Bianca, stop it," Maman chatisized me. "You don't have to be so vigilant."

"Yeah," Oncle Clint agreed. "Today is your day to act like the teenager you are."

Every part of my SHIELD training protested at Oncle Clint's words. It went against everything I was raised with.

 _ **Calm yourself Bianca**_ , Yang said. _**I'll watch your back. It's about time you let yourself act your age.**_

 _ **Noir**_ , I replied using the name I had given her some time ago. That was the end of our conversation so I tuned back into the happenings around me trusting Noire to have my back.

"I know the perfect store to go to first," Maman smirked over at Oncle Clint.

"Oh come on Nat," he groaned. "Do we have to stop there?"

"Of course we do," she argued. "She is probably wearing a sports bra and plain panties right now."

I could feel my cheeks heat up in a blush at her comment.

"Maman," I protested.

She only waved me off as she pulled me towards Victoria Secret.

"I'll wait over here," Oncle Clint told us before Maman and I disappeared inside. Almost the whole store was filled with mannequins dressed in different underwear sets while women of all ages shopped.

"Hello," greeted a tall blonde in the store uniform. "How may I help you?"

"We need to get my daughter measured," Maman explained.

"No problem," the store clerk assured us. "We'll just take her to one of the dressing rooms and I'll measure her."

I was then led back to some very luxurious fitting rooms in the color scheme of black and pink. As I was marveling at my surroundings, I felt a tape measure going around my waist under my breasts and over my bust.

"She us a 36 C. Do you know her pany size?"

"Better make sure," Maman shrugged.

The measuring tape was then wrapped around the bottom part of my waist and my hips.

"She is a size 7."

"Thank you."

Maman then led me back out to grab some underwear sets, which she went crazy over. Instead of grabbing just a few solid colors, she grabbed some with two different colors and patterns. There was a set that was white with black lace, a set that was blue with white lace, a nude set with white lace, a purple set with white lace, a gray set with white lace, a brown set with white lace, a black set with white lace, a gold set with black lace, a pink set with white lace, a red set with black lace, an orange set with white lace, a yellow set with white lace, a green set with black lace, a white set with black stripes, a black set with white stripes, a set with cheetah print, a white set with black polka dots, a white set with pink polka dots, a white set with a rose pattern, a white set with lilac pattern, and a white set with a mongolian gem pattern. I protested, but Maman insisted on buying all of them for me then had Oncle Clint hold the bags when we left the store. Many other stores were quick to follow with Maman buying me some more lady clothes like skirts, dresses, blouses, jackets, jeans, shorts, yoga pants, pajamas, sandals, heeled boots, and heels. After that was hair accessories, make-up, jewelry, and feminine products. To change my look, Maman had me change from my black combat boots, khaki cargo pants, and tucked in white t-shirt for a white sleeveless sweetheart neckline empire waist sundress that went down to my lower thighs that had golden circles sewn into the waist. Over that went a black cardigan and on my feet went back pumps with a band around my ankles. My hair was next by being half pulled back with a clip made up of golden circles that jingled along with the circles from my dress. Right after that was make-up by Maman who applied neutral eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and a swipe of clear gloss on my lips. All of the make-up that she used, and what I had had in my pants pocket before were then put in a white cat purse with a golden crescent moon.

"How many more stops Nat?" Oncle Clint asked in exasperation from behind us.

"Only one more," she assured him. "I don't like shopping any more than you do, but Bianca needs all of this."

I wanted to argue and say I didn't in fact need all of this, but the look she had when she said this prevented the words from leaving my lips.

"Okay Bianca," Maman said when we entered a perfume store. "What scents do you like?"

"Vanilla and lilac."

Maman strode ahead to the counter to talk to the man only to come back with a tray of different bottles of perfume. I carefully picked up the glass stoppers of the perfumes and wafted them under my nose until I settled on one.

"This is 5th Avenue by Elizabeth Arden," the clerk told us. "How many bottles would you like?"

"Three should do," Maman answered without batting a lash.

"Maman," I protested to deaf ears. Our purchase was bagged then handed over so that we could leave. I could tell Oncle Clint was thankful, especially when we dropped all of the bags in his car. Before I could get in his car, Maman caught my hand and pulled me away.

"Where are we going Maman?" I questioned as I was led to a blue car.

"We're going back to SHIELD headquarters."

My heart fell at her words. If we were going back, then our day was over. I would go back to my rigorous training and my soldier lifestyle. Today Maman and Oncle Clint had made me feel like I was an actual teenager who was wanted by a family versus being an orphaned soldier SHIELD wanted.

 _ **It'll be alright Bianca**_ , Noir assured me. _**You still have me.**_

 _ **Merci Noir.**_

* * *

Before long Mama-Black Widow pulled up to the security toll booth. She flashed her ID as did I so that we could be let through. Once we were parked, I almost couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. I wanted to soak up the experience as much as I could before I was expected to go back to how I normally was. With a deep breath I unbuckled myself and made my way back towards my dorm. My path was halted by Black Widow grabbing my hand.

"Bianca, where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm. Izn't zat why we cam back 'ere?"

"No," she said which threw me off completely. "We have something to talk with Fury about."

At her words I could feel the smallest bit of hope rise in my chest at her words, but to save myself from the possible disappointment I stomped it back down. Why do we have to talk to Director Fury, I asked myself as I followed behind Widow. She didn't say anything more after that while we trekked through the base to Fury's office. Luck was on our side when we found him going through paperwork at his desk.

"Director Fury," Widow said from the doorway. "I have something I wish to speak with you about."

"What is it Agent Romanoff?" he demanded irritably, not looking up from his papers. "I'm busy."

"It's about Agent DuBois."

He sighed at the mention of my name and sat his paperwork aside.

"What about Agent Dubois?"

"I want to adopt her sir."

Everything for me seemed to freeze when the words left her lips. Did she say what I thought she said? My eyes didn't blink and I couldn't move a muscle as my brain raced with thoughts. Black Widow wanted to adopt me?! Somebody actually wanted to adopt me?! After fourteen years of having no family at all, it was almost impossible to believe that someone could possibly want to adopt me.

 _ **Bianca**_ , Noir said to get my attention.

 _ **Can you believe it Noir?!**_ I gushed excitedly. _**Black Widow wan's to adopt us.**_

 _ **Da, dat is zamechatel'no (wonderful) Bianca, but she is trying to get our attention.**_

 _ **Ce qui (What)?**_ I thought before I tuned back into my surroundings.

"Bianca," came Widow's voice, followed by her face framed by her long red hair, worried green eyes looking at me. "Did you hear what I said?"

" _Non, je suis désolé_ (No, I'm sorry)," I whispered. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm your real mother now'," she smiled softly. Now that it was official, I could feel my shock melt away only for pure joy and happiness to take its place. Tears began to fall down my face and my body suddenly unfroze, causing me to fall to my knees. Next came the sobbing that had my whole body shaking. Through my wild emotions, I could could feel the foreign yet familiar energy that wasn't Yang. For about a year and a half now, there was a presence apart from Yang in my mind that was simply there. They didn't say a thing but I could feel some emotions from their end. Like right now I could feel that they were extremely worried. Maybe it was because of my emotions. I always wondered if they could feel mine.

"Bianca?" Wid-Maman uttered in shock at me crying my eyes out in front of her, my make-up no doubt running down my cheeks. Even through my blurry, tearful vision I could see the figure of my new mother kneel down to my level.

"Ma-Ma-Mama-Maman!" I cried as I held my arms open wide to her. Something seemed to take over in her eyes and her arms immediately wrapped around me while I grabbed handfuls of the back of her jacket and clutcher her to me. She let me cry it all out into her shoulder until I calmed down.

"Merci Maman," I hiccuped into her shoulder.

"Not a problem Bianca," she smiled. "Now why don't we go pack up your things and we'll get you settled in at my apartment?"

"I'd love zat Maman," I admitted with a blush. "But I can't feel my legs."

She looked like she didn't believe me but when she tried to help me up, she realized she was hauling dead weight.

"How did this happen?" she asked, trying hard not to laugh at my predicament.

"I was so shocked then 'appy zat I lost all feeling in my legs," I giggled softly. " 'Old on a minute and I'll levitate myself off the ground."

After a deep breath I was able to focus my mind enough to rise above the ground.

"I'm ready."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Rise of Yin and Yang o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Feel free to leave me a review or shoot me a pm if you have any questions, comments, or concerns about the story so far. Remember, reviews are magic! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Stranger

**The Rise of Yin and Yang Ch. 2**

 **A Mysterious Stranger**

 **Another update for the Rise of Yin and Yang.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Rise of Yin and Yang o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Before we headed off to pack my things from my dorm, Maman pulled me into the nearest bathroom to help me fix my make-up.

"Why did you adopt me?" I voiced after I was told to sit up on the sink counter. After the elation had worn off, I couldn't help but question her decision. She was quiet for a few minutes as she wiped the majority if my make-up off the carefully began to apply the new make-up.

"Maman?"

"I adopted you because I could see myself in you from when I was your age," she confessed without looking away from her task. "When I was your age I was in a similar situation. I went through some horrible things being alone, but I can't bear to think that you would have to go through them. I was also thinking, that you wanted a mother and I could never have a daughter. That makes us a perfect fit."

I couldn't help the little twinge of sympathy that I felt in my heart at the sad little smile she flashed me.

"Merci Maman. I can't tell you 'ow much zis means to me."

"Don't worry about it kid," she smirked softly, tapping a finger to my nose. "We should hurry up. I'm dying to eat some dinner."

Packing up my dorm only took all but ten minutes so we were on our way to Maman's, er, our apartment in no time.

"Welcome to the family," Oncle Clint greeted me warmly when I came through the front door, scooping me up in a huge bear hug.

"Merci Oncle Clint," I giggled with tears prickling my eyes as I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders. I gave a small sniffle when I pulled away to see that Maman was leaning against the doorway leading to deeper into the apartment looking at the both of us with a small smile.

"C'mon Bianca," she encouraged me as she stood up straight away from the doorway. "I'll show you to your room."

A huge grin lit my face before I followed behind her retreating figure. I can't believe this is happening! We stopped in front of an elm wood door that she opened to reveal a large, slightly bare room that was easily twice the size of my dorm back at headquarters.

"Iz zi all mine?" I gasped in awe as I surveyed the room.

"Of course it is," Maman told me. "But make sure to hurry. We still have dinner before the movie."

About an hour later using my powers, well it would have taken maybe two or three without, I had all of my clothes put away into the closet and dresser with my hygiene products put away into the bathroom.

"Tomorrow we'll go get some paint and bedspread to make the space more yours," Maman promised me when I emerged from the hallway into the kitchen. Considering how she had acted when I had protested earlier, I only smiled and thanked her even though I so badly wanted to tell her I didn't need it. I would be happy with whatever she had available. Our dinner was a quick burger before we all arrived at the movie theatre.

"How much popcorn can you eat by yourself?" Maman asked me.

"I don't know. I've never really went out to the movies before. I was lucky to catch ze movies zat I did at ze orphanage. But my body does run a high metabolism, so maybe a large bucket?"

Both Maman and Oncle Clint nodded at my words only to come back with a large popcorn and large drink for myself while they both had a large bucket of popcorn with a drink for each of them.

"Merci," I grinned as I took my snacks. The closer we got to our theatre number, the more I could feel my excitement growing. Over our connection, I could feel the amusement of the nameless entity as well as Noir. Oncle Clint saw my excitement which caused him to chuckle and ruffle my hair much to Maman's amusement.

" 'Ey!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after all of the previews, the beginning titles came on with a castle and fireworks that had an arc of dust sail above it that was followed closely by the name Walt Disney. The music then began to swell as the vantage point showed a smoggy night in London while showing the title of the movie. Over rooftops we went until we ended up in a study with men talking business. I couldn't help but smile when the other men called the one who looked to be the head of the meeting crazy. In my opinion, madness is a by product of genius. Their talk was then interrupted by a little blonde girl in a long white nightgown. She apparently suffered from nightmares that her father always comforted, but it didn't sound like any nightmare to me with talks of dodo birds and a white rabbit in a waistcoat. She then worried that she had lost her mind to which her father checked her temperature. I don't think that that is how it worked. The father then confirmed it like one would an illness while listing all of the terms one would use for being crazy. However, what he said had me beaming. All the best people are. What such wise, sage advice. The father then told his daughter how to wake herself up from these nightmares if she should need it. At the interaction between father and daughter, my heart couldn't help but clench. I knew I should be grateful for the mother that I had just gotten, but I also couldn't help but yearn for a father of my own. Maman seemed to sense my thoughts fro she discreetly took a hold of one of my hands and gave it a squeeze. I flashed her a grateful smile then focused my attention back on the movie which had switched to an older version of the little girl with her mother. It seemed that they were heading off to a party that the daughter wanted no part of. All through the fussing over her daughter, she found that she was not wearing a corset nor any stockings. I could see why she didn't want to wear the corset considering you were choking the life out of yourself with bone, but I couldn't see the reason for the stockings. The girl then went on a triade comparing "proper" things to a codfish to show how she viewed the topic. A small giggle escaped at the comparison that caused both adults to my right to give me amused looks. It was then that we learned that the girl's name was Alice and that her father had died. My heart clenched painfully at the news. I couldn't necessarily know the feeling of losing a father, but I could imagine that it was awful. Alice then goes on to tell her mother about the dream she had had for years now. Wait, if she has been having the exact same dream over and over again then it is most likely a memory. Alice was obviously distracted about her possible memory, so her mother gave her her necklace in hopes of comforting her daughter. They finally arrived at the party they were attending only to be greeted by a snobbish lady in white. Wow, who killed her puppy? What made it worse was when the lady openly and plainly dismissed Alice to go dance with her son. Ooh, if that would have been me, I would have had some things to say, I huffed in annoyed anger.

 _ **You tell dem Bi**_ , Noir teased me while the other presence agreed with a flash of amusement. Not long after Lady Snooty waltzed off leaving her husband to apologize to Alice's mother. No amount of apologizing or explaining could excuse that attitude. The topic of conversation then turned towards Alice's late father and his company. Okay, the husband I like. Attention then returned to Alice who was making the most out of the dull dance with a rather ghastly man child. Though, I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's vision. Technically, women do wear pants now and select few men wore dresses. The red headed sissy boy was quick to shoot her down. Oh shut up you sad sack. I did admire her perseverance though. Everything was dull until the pasty man child pulled Alice aside to tell her to meet him at the gazebo in ten minutes and then left. What the hell?! Alice was then greeted by a set of strange twins. The chain of events then sped up until Alice was falling down a hole into another world. Ooh, this was going to be good.

When the end credits rolled, I was slightly tearing up.

"De poor, poor 'Atter," I sniffed. " 'E loved 'er. Why did she leave 'im?"

By this time Oncle Clint and Maman were dragging me out of the viewing room.

"Bianca, it's just a movie," Maman told me as she threw her trash away. "The characters aren't real."

"Yes, 'zey are," I argues lightly, tapping my chest over my heart. "In 'ere."

She rolled her eyes at my theatrics while we all slid into Oncle Clint's car. Going back to the apartment seemed to be shorter than the ride to dinner, so before I knew it we were walking in through the front door.

"I guess this is good night ladies," Oncle Clint said once we reached the living room. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

As soon as he mentioned it, I could feel my own body sagging in fatigue.

"I agree," I yawned. " _Bonne nuit_ (Good night) Maman, Oncle Clint."

Oncle Clint readily accepted my hug while Maman was a bit more hesitant. My eyes began to droop more so I gave them one final wave before I ventured to my new room. The first thing I did was take off the make-up with make-up remover then wash my face with some facial cleanser. After that I flashed through a quick shower then rubbed in some lotion into my limbs and my face and brushed through my hair. I also quickly brushed my teeth before I settled under a blue blanket that Maman had lent me. A contented sigh left me as I drifted off. There was nothing like a full stomach and a feeling of being wanted somebody to make someone feel so happy. Usually when I slept I was in my mind with Noir, but this time I found myself in a completely different place. My usual sunny clearing wa replaced with a moonlit garden that had every sort of flower you could think of and some that you didn't think existed. _Tellement beau_ (So beautiful), I thought as I knelt down to smell some white frangipani flowers. Hmm, if I remember correctly this flower symbolizes beauty, charm, and grace. They are also associated with spring, new life, and new beginnings or birth. While I thought this, the moonlight shining down seemed to cast an ethereal glow around the place. Everything about this garden seemed to give me a sense of familiarity and peace that I found myself smiling.

"How right you are," came a slightly deep voice from behind me. The voice itself was foreign, but the presence I felt behind me matched that of the mysterious presence that had been in my head for all this time. I could feel my eyes widen at the realization as I quickly whirled about to face a tall man at about 6'3" with raven black hair combed back to behind his ears with striking emerald green eyes and a toned, lean body that was exposed except for a pair of black leather pants that hung low on his hips. My eyes widened even further at the sight while I could feel my cheeks redden. _Oh...mon...Dieu_ , I thought. Who is he?!

"Come closer young one," he urged with his melodious voice. "I wish to see if you are who I'm looking for."

My instincts screamed at me to be wary of him, but my magic urged me forward regardless. He held out his hand for me to take which I took after some hesitation. As soon as our hands met, I could feel the same presence from in my mind in him except it was much stronger and potent.

"You're ze one zat's been in my mind," I gasped out, looking up into never ending pools of emerald.

"Yes, it appears so," he said while looking down into my own blue eyes. "I never expected my Sálufélagi to be something like you. Tell me, what are you? A dark elf? Vanir?"

At first I was slightly offended at the way he said his first sentence, but through the connection I could see that he meant no offense with it.

"I 'ave no idea what you mean," I told him with furrowed brows.

"Midgardian then," he mused, pulling back without letting go of my hand to look at me. "Before we talk, I think you would prefer some clothing."

My eyebrows shot up at the same time my eyes widened at his words before my gaze flew down to see that I was indeed naked. An audible squeak left me before I was encased in a white flowing dress down to my feet whose bodice was fitted, two golden going up from a golden belt around the tops of my hips that showed some cleavage and a little golden band under each breast on either side of my waist. At my neck was a golden buckle that held two white strips that criss-crossed and from the belt came some shimmery golden strips of fabric that went over the skirt of the dress. Although I couldn't see my hair, I could feel it be put up leaving my back bare from the backless dress.

"Merci," I sighed in relief, my heart slowing down from its pounding. "But before we talk further, shouldn't we know each ozher's names first?"

"Forgive me," he apologized with a dip of his head. "I was getting ahead of myself. My name is Loki, Prince of Asgard."

"I am Bianca. It's nice to finally put a face and name to ze presence," I admitted. "But I am not familiar with these terms you are using. Dark elf? Vanir? Asgard?"

"Let us sit and I will tell you."

I carefully settled down on the soft grass while Loki gracefully sat down next to me, all the while still holding my hand. Through his hand I could feel our magic pleasantly mesh together perfectly which had me blushing slightly. I had never had this sort of connection with someone. With Yang, we were essentially the same person so our magic couldn't do what my magic and Loki's was currently doing. What was even more embarrassing about this was that he was a man. A very, very good looking man. Loki seemed to sense my embarrassment for he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Bianca?"

"You're still 'olding my hand," I whispered through my embarrassment. He seemed to take amusement from my pink tinted cheeks for he pulled me closer to him.

"Is that embarrassing you little one?" he smirked down at me. My eyes widened further and my cheeks hotter as my blush deepened. I could feel myself start to panic. I have never had someone get this close to me like this before. I haven't even had my first kiss. I continued to freak out for a few more minutes before Loki gave a deep sigh and pulled away, although he kept our hands clasped.

"Skin on skin contact solidifies our bond in place of ingesting each other's blood."

I could feel my face slightly pale at the thought. I never really like blood but I could tolerate it because of how violent Noir was when she was let out.

"That was why I am choosing this alternative," Loki piped up.

"Thank you."

"Now, as I was saying," Loki began. "The world you know is one of the nine realms called Midgard. All of the nine realms are connected through Yggdrasil, the world tree. At the top of the nine realms is Asgard, which is my home and home to The Allfather King Odin."

Now that Loki was explaining this, it made me remember something from the history classes I took back at the Orphanage. This sounded an awful lot like the Norse mythology they talked about.

"You mean like Norse mythology?" I spoke up once his words rang a bell.

"Almost," Loki replied at once. "Some myths are completely false."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words until some of his children stories came to mind. His fathering Hel, Fenrir, and Jörmungandr and his mothering an eight legged horse named Sleipnir. Did he mean-

"Yes, I mean those," he answered dryly. "Especially the last one. I am a man and I have not fathered any children."

From his reaction to the myth about the horse, I could feel through the strengthening connection that he was slightly embarrassed. I could feel a small smirk appear at that. If he had wanted to tease me earlier, then I could dish it back at him.

"Aww, c'mon Loki. You would make such a cute woman."

His eyes showed no emotion when he looked at me.

"You will not get a rise out of me Bianca. I have had more experience to mask my emotions physically than you have."

Darn.

"Sorry to disappoint you my dear," he smirked. I made to retort, but the sudden burst of memories that hit me stopped them in my throat. I could see the figures of two little boys running about a beautiful golden palace created mischief wherever they went. I also saw four other figures, on of which was a girl who all looked to be warriors in training. The last figures were a very regal woman with light brown hair and a very intimidating man with graying hair and one eye covered with an eyepatch. Through these memories I could feel emotions that felt like they belonged to the little black haired boy who grew to be Loki. Every thought and feeling I could feel and hear until I was brought back to the garden and looked into the shocked eyes of Loki.

" _Ca c'était quoi_ (What was that)?" I breathed, trying to catch my breath after the experience.

"That was our bond finishing its formation," Loki told me as he caught his own breath.

That was….something.

"I agree," Loki sighed.

"Did, Did you see my past too?" I ventured softly.

"Yes, I did," he whispered as softly as I had spoken. "When I had decided to meet you, I didn't expect to know you so deeply so soon. I understand now why your emotions were rather scattered today."

"That is the understatement of ze century," I laughed humorlessly. Loki only smiled softly as I lay my head against his shoulder. What would this sudden connection mean for the both of us? I couldn't just accept these feelings of closeness with only knowing Loki for all of but an hour even though I have had his presence in my mind for a year.

"I feel the same way," Loki agreed. "No one has had this happen before with a Midgardian who knew nothing of this, so we will take it as it passes."

An audible sigh of relief left me at his words.

"Does this mean we're friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'd say that would make us friends."

"I've never had a friend before, and Noir is more like a sister than a friend."

"I know little one."

It was at that time that I felt a sudden pull on my being from the garden. What is going on?

"It seems it is time for you to go," Loki commented. "You are waking up."

"But what about seeing you again?"

"Our minds are now connected. We can communicate with each other at any time and we can see each other tomorrow when you sleep."

His words were enough to sate my worry as I slipped from the beautiful garden.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Rise of Yin and Yang o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **If you have any question, comments, or concerns about the story so far, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic! ^.^**


End file.
